When a user needs to surf the Internet, the user may start a browser, such as Internet Explorer®, installed on a user terminal after an authentication-request initiated by the user via the user terminal is successful. After the user inputs a webpage address into an address bar of the browser in the user terminal, the user terminal may initiate a Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) request to a broadband remote access server (BRAS) device. After receiving the HTTP request, the BRAS device may send to the user terminal a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) of a portal page via HTTP redirecting, such that the browser on the user terminal may display an advertisement page or a portal page. Then the BRAS device allows the user terminal to access the Internet. The above process is referred to as portal push. Currently, operators conduct the portal push mainly to push advertisement pages or push arrear reminder pages.
With the explosive increase of Internet services, it is common that after the authentication-request initiated by the user terminal is successful, an application program on the user terminal has automatically initiated one or more HTTP requests before the user initiatively browses a webpage via the browser for the first time. The BRAS device may commence the portal push to the user terminal after receiving the HTTP request sent by the user terminal. Since the portal push is generally conducted only at the first receipt of the HTTP request on the BRAS device, the portal page pushed by the BRAS device is not presented on the browser of the user terminal in this case, and therefore the portal push is ineffective as the purpose for the push is failed, i.e., the success rate of portal push is low. Even if the BRAS device is configured to conduct the portal push every time it receives the first few HTTP requests, the success rate of the portal push is still low in that the first few HTTP requests may be sent automatically by an application program on the user terminal before the user starts the browser for webpage browsing.